OEM Software
History Soft / Quality aka RoyalSoftware, OEM Software, Quality Software, Soft Quality, Soft Store, surfaced about September 2009, and grew into significant spamming numbers through October / November. It was discovered again in June 2010 under the name OEM Software or Quality Software. Another version called Lucky Lib appeared in May 2013 Evidence of spamming The "Contact Us" page shows that this company is finding itself being blocked by spam filters. That is a clear indication that their domain names are being so heavily spammed that they have to tell people to turn off their spam filters in order to receive mail! The spelling, punctuation and grammar is left unaltered. From http://softqualitygo.com/user/contact/ Need Help? Want to purchase, but have a questions? Complete form bellow to get quick response via e-mail. To get response make sure, that you have disabled spam filters on your mailbox (or check spam/junk mail folder). Registered users, please, consider to use login form above. Evidence of piracy From http://download-community.com/info/faq/ 1. Why is your software cheaper than the original version? Because we offer only download copies of licensed versions. This means that you will not receive any printed documentation (licensing or instructions) - just files and instructions in .txt format, and will not be able to register this software online. All updates (for most of the software) are available to you. The software which we selling was bought primarily at auctions and from companies that have gone out of business. From their own admission, they do not provide software keys that are designed to prevent software piracy. Even second hand software comes with an enabled software key, transferable from the previous owner. If there is not a key, then the software is either "not for resale" or stolen. False Pretenses Bogus acreditation image:Soft_Quality_logos.jpg A set of accreditation logos on the page make it look as if this operation is certified by several organizations. The first sign that this is a fraudulent claim, is that each logo is an image with no click through to the appropriate site for verifications. Secondly, if you do take the trouble to visit such sites, you will find no reference to Soft / Quality. They are not referenced at c|net, nor as an Adobe Certified Partner, nor an Autodesk Authorized Reseller nor a Microsoft Gold Certified Partner. What they have done is stolen the logos from each of the sites for these certifiers, and displayed them on their web site. Bogus physical address In November the address was changed to a real building at 795 Folsom Street, San Francisco, CA 94107. A search of the database of Microsoft Gold Certified Partners for online software shows no partners at that address. There is no listing to be found on the Adobe Partners program either. Sample sites No reputable registrar should honor a service contract to register a domain name for criminal use. IP Adddresses 190.2.4.81 is owned by Administrador de Ips abuse-iplan@IPLAN.COM.AR Reconquista, 865, 5to piso 1003 - Buenos Aires - AR +54 11 50320000 [] 212.117.165.179 is owned by root eSolutions 35, rue John F. Kennedy 7327 Steinsel Luxembourg +352 20.500 +352 20.500.500 122.225.56.90 is owned by CHINANET-ZJ Jiaxing No.101 Zhongshan Road,Jiaxing,Zhejiang.314001 CN +86-573-2050040 +86-573-2079999 ns1.ns4dns.com has address 85.17.189.165 RIP Mean P.O. Box 93054 1090BB AMSTERDAM Netherlands +31 20 3162880 +31 20 3162890 ns2.ns4dns.com has address 202.71.104.226 Gatekeeper TMNET Sdn bhd TMNET Sdn Bhd Tingkat 3, TM IT Kompleks Jalan Lingkaran Fauna 2, cyberjaya +603 26812075 +603 26810187 MY 60.172.228.103 is owned by Jinneng Wang 17/F, Postal Building No.120 Changjiang Middle Road, Hefei, Anhui, China CN +86-551-2659073 +86-551-2659287 wang@mail.hf.ah.cninfo.net Further reading * Threat Center Live blog * Redirection abuse on Microsoft spaces.live.com Category:Well-known Spam Category:Software Piracy